


And as the creature moved

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ancient Knowledge, Archaic Creatures, Confusion, Creatures, Curiosity, Evil, Gen, Like literally., Monsters, Not figuratively., The POV is a monster., Things Move In the Shadows, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: There’s something old under the ground. Something far older than the Ender Dragon. And it just woke up.————Dreamteam SMP WarWhatever was glowing red at the end of part three. I’m not sure if you were paying attention then.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	And as the creature moved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Shy, again. I’m sorry that this one is way shorter that the rest, but it’s supposed to be. The POV isn’t exactly human, after all. 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> -Shy
> 
> PS. Pay attention! This part and the POV is very important!!

Cold.

It was always cold.

They were always cold. 

It was always dark too. 

It was always cold and damp and dark, but still. It had slept on. It had slept through the rise and fall of empires, through times of war and peace. So why had it woken now? 

Something high pitch and squeaky, something that seemed like it was moving on times twenty speed. A human. They always were too squeaky for its taste. But this one had worked it. It smelled like its child. It could remember the small, dark creature all too well, spreading her tiny wings and breathing out her normally deadly, purple breath. Oh, yes, it missed it’s daughter and all of her quirks.

It moved, one ruby red eye opening to look at the human that smelled of its child. It was small. All humans were small. It was bright green and rather tall for a human, except for the golden and fluffy clump of fur on the top of its head and the fact that it didn’t even notice the height. It was too big to give much of a care for human height. The creature didn’t even notice him. It was making noises of pain, it could tell that much without understanding it. It looked like it was hurt. It wasn’t moving much, except for a few desperate attempts to stand. Something was wrong with one of its legs. It could still smell its precious daughter though. She would probably keep something like this. Maybe it was an escaped pet. It should give it a name. Just so it would stop calling the human it in it’s mind. Nothing suited it- it’s daughter was always the one better with names. But finally, it settled on something. Something simple. Something easy for it to remember. Something easy for its jaws, almost fused shut after eons of disuse and a voice box that had gone even longer without use from the monstrous creature. 

Green. 

That’s what it would call the tiny human with eyes the color of grass, or of emeralds. Green. The name suited it. It liked it. Maybe Ender had a different name for it, but it would call the squeaky being Green until she came for it. It had always liked the color green. It reminded the monster of happier times. Of the beautiful spring and the hot summer. Of crystal clear pools of water surrounded by huge and towering pine trees.

Green was moving now, trying to force itself to stand. It really shouldn’t be doing that if it was hurt. It didn’t was to disappoint it’s precious daughter by letting her pet hurt itself. Humans were smarter than most creatures, though. So if it still moved if injured, it would be fine. Green would be fine. It watched with slitted eyes as Green stumbled away into the darkness and out of its line of sight. Well that wouldn’t do.

It wouldn’t loose its most precious daughters pet human.

It wouldn’t loose this interesting little creature with fur the color of the sun.

It would keep Green alive and well until until Ender came for it.

Green smelled like other humans too. Maybe there were more than one. Maybe a few of his daughters pets had escaped her. She was too careless with them. They would die if she didn’t shape up.

And finally, after an age of never moving, the wall of the cave seemed to collapse. But it wasn’t. Instead, a massive black and green creature, longer than it’s daughter, the fearsome Ender Dragon or the failed alchemy experiment known as The Wither. 

The cave walls had been its sides, the massive overhang its chin. 

And finally, after a thousand years, the first monster ever born moved.

It’s movements were stiff and it seemed to have shrunk from its even larger, terrifying size.

But all would soon know.

The Wyrm was alive.

And it was on the move.


End file.
